


Family by her side

by orphan_account



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, Liv Flaherty - Fandom, Roblivion - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liv is pregnant and doesn’t know how to deal with being a teen mum. With Aaron and Robert by her side she learn that family is all that she needs to help her through the journey.





	1. I’m pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy I’m cutting this into a two or three chapter story. I think it’s a brilliant story that was asked for. And I hope you like it!

Liv starred down at the pregnancy test with tears welling up in her eyes. Positive. She was pregnant, and didn’t have any idea on what to do. Seconds later she was crying as silent as she could. Only letting little whimpers or shaky breaths come out while tears streamed down her face, one after another. She felt her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor in tears. If Aaron or Robert were home then they would definitely had heard her and assumed that she had fainted or something like that. And rushed into her bedroom. She was glad that they weren’t. It felt like her world was falling apart each second. Liv couldn’t cope with it all by herself. Not now. Not when she’s pregnant and has no money to get an abortion before somebody could find out. If only. Of Liv had enough money she’s get the quickest appointment possible and get rid of the baby so nobody would find out, not even Gabby. Then she could carry on lining her life without making anyone else’s any worse. And there was always that fear in the back of her mind about Aaron wanting her to go back to her mums. Sometimes it would be a tiny thought and in other days it would be massive. But it was always there. No matter what was happening. 

Aaron could be telling her that he loved her more than the world of wanted her to be in his life forever and the teen would still be thinking about it. In some occasions after a fight luv would even look online for the flights times and would also check the cost. Just to be safe she thought. And now she was definitely ready to go home. Just because she believed that it would make Aaron’s life better. That he wouldn’t need to be worrying about her all the time. Or about her drinking. The drinking. She never realised how bad it was until going to the youth offenders. Liv felt like she c young live without drinking. It was a horrible coping method that she learned to love in some ways. 

She could see the tear stains in the floor under her and pushed herself up and sat on the edge of her bed. Still letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Her mind was ready to explode in that  
moment. She hated it. Feeling that way. Feeling like she was nothing and making everyone around her lives more difficult and upsetting. She didn’t mean to, she never did. But somehow Liv always did. Or that’s what she thought. 

The teen heard the front door open and immediately wiped away her tears using her sleeves, assuming that whoever it was would come up to her room. Or expect her to come downstairs. 

“Hey Liv! Fancy watching a movie?!” Aaron yelled from the bottom of the stairs with Seb in his hands. “Liv?” He called again when not getting a reply.

“Uh I can’t! I’m doing homework.” The girl lied to avoid going downstairs and showing her tear stained face. 

“Ok, how about later?” Aaron asked afterwards, understanding her reason that he thought was the truth.

“Um... sure. If I finish this though.” Liv hesitantly replied, not wanting to upset her brother. She took a breath of relief when her brother said fine and let her be. She didn’t know what to do or how to do it. But Liv knew that she was pregnant. And was scared. 

-

A couple of weeks passed by and her stomach was starting to show. In Liv’s mine she was massive but people barely noticed the weight that she was putting on. She hated it, every second that she was pregnant and couldn’t do anything about it. She was terrified to tell anyone and didn’t want to, but she also didn’t have the money to get rid of the baby. It was all a mess. And the morning sickness wasn’t helping. Liv kept a bowl by her bed all the time so she wouldn’t have to go to the bathroom and risk being heard. By Aaron or Robert, or Seb even and wake him up. Robert had heard her one morning when she was really bad and assumed that she had been drinking again. But Liv got that thought out of his mind quickly. When Robert asked she went crazy at him.

“You feeling any better?” He asked as he gave Liv a glass of water. 

“Um a little, yeah. Where’s Aaron gone?” 

“He has to rush into work. Jimmy called in sick. But that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Ok.” Liv muttered, feeling co fused as she noticed the concerned look on the blondes face as he sat down opposite her. “Then what about?”

“Don’t go mad at me when I ask this. Have you been drinking again.” 

Liv’s face said it all. She was furious but tried to stay calm. “No!”

“Please don’t lie. Because me and Aaron have both noticed how distant and quiet you’ve become these past few weeks. I won’t be mad. So just tell me the truth.”

“You seriously think just because I’m poorly that I’ve been hitting the bottle again? I can’t believe this.” She stormed off out the door with Robert rushing after her. 

“Liv! Liv come back!” He yelled at hart harshly.

“No! Rob I haven’t had a drink in ages and the last you thought I was nicking vodka you were wrong. So stop thinking the worst of me every time I’m ill! I’m sick of it.” She snapped harshly. Her face showed nothing but pure anger. Robert could see how offended and annoyed she was with him. And knew that he was wrong.

“Ok, I’m sorry. But I don’t always think the worst of ya. I was just worried. You haven’t been yourself lately. And Aaron’s worried too. So if that’s not it then what is it? What’s wrong?” Robert told her in a gentle voice. Knowing that yelling wouldn’t help the situation. 

The teen crossed her arms and bowed her head down slightly to hide the tears that were staring to appear. “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie. I know that there’s something. I won’t be mad. You can tell me anything.” 

She took a second to decide on what to do. But even though Liv knew what the right thing to do was, it terrified her more than anything. That word gave would make Robert’s face drop scared her. And she hated that it was true, more than anything Liv wished that it was all a dream or lie. The girl felt him pull her into his chest. Then she realised that she was crying a lot. That her body was shaking and the tears were visible even if Liv did hide her face. Robert stroked the top of her head, knowing that Liv liked it. That it comforted her a lot. His worry grew more and more each second.

“Liv?” He spoke after a couple of seconds nervously. “What’s happened?” Liv couldn’t bring herself to say it at first. She simply just shook her head frantically. But Robert refused to let this go. Not until he knew the truth. “Liv please talk to me. I won’t be mad. Whatever it is.”

“I.. I’m, uh, I’m.. pregnant.” 

Just like she believed, Robert’s face dropped immediately. For a moment he couldn’t believe what luv had just told him. “What?!” He yelled feeling overwhelmed almost. 

Quickly pushing herself away, Liv made a run for it. Thinking that Robert was about to yell at her. But he was quick to grab her arm and pulled her back to him. Kneeling on his knees Robert watched as tears streamed down her face. 

“I’m sorry Rob. Please don’t hate! Please I can’t loose you and Aaron!” Liv cried loudly.

Robert pulled her into his chest straight away, letting her tears absorb info his jumper while he stroked her head. “It’ll be ok. I’ll make it ok.”

-

He took her back into the house to try and calm her down. It took ages, Liv kept on saying things like ‘I’ve screwed up’ and ‘please don’t be mad’. It killed Robert inside to see her like this. Knowing that she had been keeping this to herself for weeks, feeling scared, alone and worried for all that time. She believed that this was what would make Aaron and Robert want her gone. That because she was pregnant they wouldn’t want her anymore. And that hurt him a lot.

The blonde called Aaron after persuading Liv to let him. It was a battle.

“No Robert please! He’ll want nothing to do with me! I’ve let him down enough!” She cried and gripped onto Robert’s arm as he tried to grab his phone.

“He love you more than anything.” Robert tried to soothe. But he didn’t know if it was working. “I can promise you that Aaron won’t get rid of ya because of this. And you haven’t let him down. And he’d say the same.”

“Rob please. Don’t make me.”

“I won’t. I’ll do it. But you have to talk to him. He’s your brother. And we need to deal with this. Yes he will be mad at the beginning, but you have to understand why. He wouldn’t let anything happen to that baby. Or you. So please let me call him.”

She struggled to make a decision. The girl was scared it of her mind for the conversation that she’d have to have later. But knew that it needed to happen sooner or later. “Fine. Will you be there too?”

Taking Liv’s hand Robert smiled. “Of course.”

“Fine.”

-

“Pregnant?!” 

Aaron couldn’t take it in. His sister was pregnant. And he didn’t have a clue. The man couldn’t help but feel guilty. He should have noticed. Even though Aaron barely knew anything about women he knew what happens when they were pregnant. He knew that her stomach would go bigger and she would be sick every morning. He wasn’t an idiot! And he felt like he should’ve seen the signs.

“How can she be pregnant Rob? She’s just a kid!” 

“I know. But it’s happening and we have to deal with it. She’s already terrified that you’ll want her gone because of this, you can’t get angry with her. Not now.” Robert told him calmly. He knew that yelling wouldn’t help.

“Well I can’t just say that I’m excited to be an uncle can I. She’s just a kid.” Aaron answered back harshly. 

“I know. I know. But it won’t help the situation. Liv’s already scared enough as it is. Fighting won’t help. And she’s pregnant so we have to think about he baby. We don’t know if she wants to keep it or not. And it’s her choice, so we’ll have to respect it.”

He dropped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands for a moment. Struggled to stay calm. “How couldn’t I have noticed?” He grunted loudly. 

“None of us did. You can’t beat yourself up about this. It wasn’t your fault.” The blonde comforted in a soft tone as he sat down besides him. “We can’t focus on that now. We have to think about the future. If Liv what’s to keep the baby then we’ll have to prepare her for it.”

“I know. I just wished she would have come to me. She was terrified of what I would do. You said it yourself so don’t deny.” 

Placing an arm around his patterned Robert sighed. “Let’s just think about Liv now. And the baby.”

“Ok.”

-

The months passed by quickly. In the end Liv couldn’t bring herself to get an abortion. Thought of killing her baby mad her feel horrible. After weeks Liv has manage to build a relationship with him or her. And nobody judged her. Aaron was upset at first but he never showed it. Not to antibody but Robert. The thing that angered him about his sister keeping the baby was that she would be throwing her life away. That’s how he saw it at least. He knew his mum had him way younger than Liv was and it took her years to find her feet again. 

They started talking close family first. Like Chas and Paddy. The main reason that Liv decided to tell Paddy was because she knew that a secret like that is hard to keep from your partner. And he’d find found sooner or later so why not now she thought. It went well surprisingly. Or better then expected. 

“Ok so what is it?” Chad questioned when Aaron asked to speak to her in private. 

“Um... mum you might need to sit down. Liv needs to tell ya something.” 

Nervously Chas and Paddy sat in the sofa. The woman held her baby bump in one hand and Paddy’s hand in the other, feeling anxious for some unknown reason. 

“What is it?” Paddy muttered worriedly. 

“I’m pregnant.” Liv told them both feeling butterflies in her stomach. It took her a couple of seconds instead of minutes like it did with Robert, thanks to her brother being there for her and so supporting.

Both of their faces went white. “What did you just say?” Paddy asked with a blank face.

“Listen we know it’s a shock. But she’s keeping the baby. And we would really like your support?” Aaron quicker pipped up thinking that his mum would kick off. He stood with his hands of Liv’s shoulders as they waited for a reply.

“Of course we’ll support ya!” Chas exclaimed excitedly and pushed herself off the sofa and hugged Liv tightly. “Oh I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks Chas.” Liv smiled. “I’m glad that you’re ok with it.”

“Well if I wasn’t then that would make me a hypocrite. I had Aaron younger than you. And it’s probably the best thing I did.”

“Thanks mum.” Aaron said gently. He pulled Liv into his side and smiled. 

-

As Liv grew bigger and bigger more people found out. And Liv wasn’t to keen on going out with a baby bump. She was scared of what Pelops would say. Gabby went to see her everyday almost. Just to gossips and joke about. She knew that things would be different after the baby was born. But in her eyes it was something for her to enjoy. Looking after a baby with Liv. She loved kids as king as she wasn’t related to them. 

“So what are you gonna call it?” Gabby asked curiously.

“Gabby! I’m only six months I haven’t thought about names yet.” Liv laughed.

“Well you better start! Ok so how about for a girl you call her Gabby?” She suggested with a cheeky smile.

“No thanks.” The teen scoffed jokingly. “I already have enough drama with you. I don’t need another diva.”

“Ok fine. How about Lucy?”

Liv’s face lightened up. She liked the name a lot shockingly. Lucy. It was sweet. And cute for a baby girl. “Yeah. Ok. And what do you think about Danny for a boy? I like it.” 

“Me too.” Gabby smiled but then it slowly faced when another thought slipped into her mind. “Why don’t you go and find out the gender now?” 

“Because I want it to be a surprise. Ive told you this a thousand times. And Robert really wanted to know so I decided to annoy him. You should’ve seen his face when I said I didn’t what to know. It was priceless.” 

-

Then there was the ‘who’s the father’ talk when things finally calmed down and everything was ready for the baby’s arrival. 

“Liv you have to tell us sooner or later. I won’t let this go.” Aaron told her firmly making her rolled her eyes.

“Well you’ll be wasting your time. Because I already told him and he didn’t want anything to do with it. And it wasn’t anything serious so leave it!” The teen snapped. People had asked her who the father was thousand of times but Liv never told anyone. She would always say that it doesn’t matter and they didn’t want anything to with the baby. Because it was the truth. But she still hated to say it. It hurt. 

“When?” Robert asked feeling his fists clenched. He was furious with whoever the boy was. 

“I don’t know. A couple of days aged telling you. I was at a party and we were both hammered. It meant nothing. Over and done with.” 

“What’s his name?” Aaron demanded to know, crossing his arms and showing just how furious he was with the person. He didn’t care that he didn’t know them. He still wanted to rip them apart. Robert too, but he was far better at hiding his emotions.

“I’m not gonna tell you!”

“We’ll either that or the school will tell us.” Robert commented to show who’s side he was on.

“They wouldn’t do that.” The girl yelled. “Plus he moved school not long ago. Moved to Wales.”

“Oh, how convenient.” The blonde muttered stressfully. “Liv he needs to take responsibility.

“Well I dint want him to. He’s young too and actually has a chance at doing good. I don’t want to ruin that for him. I chose to keep the baby and it would t have made a difference if he knew. If he didn’t want the baby then it wouldn’t have been fair. So leave it Aaron! Now.”

Hesitantly after some silent persuading from Robert Aaron agreed to let it go. He didn’t want to, but he knew that it wouldn’t do any good.


	2. It’s coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gives birth.

When Liv was nine months pregnant all Aaron would do was ask her how she was feeling and would always ask Robert whenever he was about to go shopping if he should get some nappies and baby’s food, just in case the baby’s was born. Chas found it hilarious how worried but at the same time excited her son was to become an uncle. She always told him whenever he was at the pub. The woman couldn’t help but grin whenever thinking about it. And while she found it adorable, Liv found it annoying. Everyday she was asked the same questions.

“Do you need any help? Is the baby’s coming? Do you feel any pain?”

And every time Liv have him the same eye roll and annoyed look, along with a reply. 

“No I can do it by myself! Not yet! No I’m fine!”

Robert lived to watch Aaron be so caring and worried. He loved to see that side to him. He adored Aaron’s soft side. As the months passed Aaron started to show it more often. No longer acting grumpy and tough. There was usually always a little smile. Wether he was with Liv or Robert or Seb or anyone really. As he as liked the obviously. But it was still cute to see him that way. It always put a smile on peoples faces. 

-

Liv was at the Woolpack one afternoon while Aaron and Robert were having a date. She didn’t want to get in the way of her brother having a good time. And she also knew that the two of them would be doing some ‘activities’ that they wouldn’t want her to be around for. And neither did Liv in that case. So she was forced to spend the afternoon listening to Charity go on about a fight she had with Megan that ended with them both soak in drink.

“I mean who does she think she is?! This top was bloody expensive.” She yelled annoyingly while trying to wash out the stain in her white top. “She’s in for it now.”

“Mmm, I bet.” Liv muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for Charity to hear. But somehow she did. 

“Look at me, blabbing I’m about my rubbish. When you’ve got your pine stuff to deal with.” She said trying make her smile and sat down on the chair opposite her. “How you feeling? Isn’t fun being pregnant. I remember.“

“I’m just a little tired. Haven’t slept well ever since the bump.” Liv muttered and then yawned afterwards. 

“Neither did I. Except with Moses. He was the easiest. But you’ll be fine. You’ve got you’re whole family to help ya.” The older woman soothed with a gentle smile to top it off. “Who gonna be in the delivery room?” She then asked curiously. 

Taken aback, Liv struggles to think of an answer. She hadn’t thought about that. The teen didn’t think that anyone would be in there, except for Chas maybe. But probably just because Aaron would ask her to. There was no chance in hell that Aaron would want to be in there, Liv did consider it. Just because she wanted his support and he always knew how to comfort her in bad situations. She still wasn’t a hundred percent sure in what she wanted. “Um... I don’t know really.”

“What about Aaron?”

“I doubt he’ll want to see me give birth Charity. He can’t even watch a horror movie, Robert too.”

“Yeah but this is different. They’ll want to be there for ya. And Chas. when Debbie gave birth the whole family was in there almost. And trust me babe. When you’re about to have a baby you couldn’t care less about who’s in there.”

The teen gave her a thankful nod and watched as she walked out to the bar. For the first time in probably years Charity was determined to work full shift. Only because Chas said that if she does then she’ll pay her double. It was a stupid bet that Charity was determined to win, just to rub it in the woman’s face for the next few days.

-

The next couple of hours were boring. Liv did feel slightly uncomfortable every couple of minutes but didn’t think anything of it. But after a few hours of being lazy the time had finally come. Out of nowhere Liv felt an extremely uncomfortable and sharp pain. She couldn’t tell where. And then a couple of seconds later after breathing in and out, deeply. Her water broke. She could feel it damping her clothes. 

“Shit.” She breathed loudly between her deep breathed. 

The Woolpack was completely empty now. There was a fight just outside between Cain and Lachlan. It had something to do with Cain hearing Lachlan plan something shady to do with Seb and demanded to know what it was. But Lachlan being Lachlan acted oblivious, just like he did when Liv accused him of trying to mirror her and Robert. And she was right. But still nobody believed her. And Cain was a person who refused to back down until he got what he hated. Which lead to Lachlan loosing his temper and begging to become violent. Both men swung their fists and the Woolpack was empty anyway except for the workers, Liv and Debbie, who was confusing in her mum about Sarah. They all sprinted to the fight as quick as possible, leaving the pub completely empty. It was barely a few minutes after they left that Liv’s water broke. And they were all focused on the fight to even acknowledge that Liv was alien while heavily pregnant. In the end Charity and Debbie went with Cain and Vic went with Lachlan to take him to Belle.

-

A couple of minutes became almost an hour since after the fight everyone got distracted. Charity and Vic ended up completely forgetting about work and left the pub abandoned. Which meant that Liv was in trouble.

She was struggling to stay calm and do the things that she’d been told to by the midwifes. The specific way that you should breath because it made it easier was barely working. After a few tears and screams Liv realised that she was most likely to be giving birth to her baby at the Woolpack and decided to try and get herself in the most comfortable position possible. Which was the sofa of course. She hated the whole thing. Every second of agonising pain that meant that the baby was closer to being born. It was shocking that nobody heard her. Looking up at the clock Liv prayed that it would almost be time for Robert to pick her up like he said he would. 

5:52pm

Robert should be there in eight minutes. 

“Yes. Thank the fucking lord!” Liv gasped happily. But that quickly changed when another contraction began. It felt like she was being ripped into two in her opinion. She wanted it to over. And wanted drugs more than anything. She wanted the drugs that she was told she would be given to help her with the pain. 

-

Robert walked to the Woolpack confusedly. He could clearly see that it was closed. But that didn’t make sense. Then in the content of his eye he saw his sister running back to the Woolpack frantically. She was a bit drunk and had completely forgotten about work. As did Charity. 

“Who’s working?” Robert yelled loudly, he was curious.

“I am! Me and Charity left because of a fight and forgot all about it.”

Suddenly there was a horrifying scream of pain from the back room. Immediately both of them knew that it was Liv. Sprinting to her Robert called her name worriedly. He found her, easy to give birth. Kneeling down and taking hold of her hand Robert tried his best to soothe her.

“Liv! Ok just breath. Ok you’ll be fine. I promise.” 

He looked int he corner of his eye to see his sister calling an ambulance as quick as possible. “Please hurry! She’s about to give birth. I can do that. Ok. Yeh ok. Just hurry.” 

The woman began to pull Liv’s shoes and socks off frantically. “We need to get these off now!”

“What? I’m. Or having my baby here!”

“Sorry Liv. But it looks like you are. Rob grab some towels. Now!”

Robert rushed up to the bathroom and grabbed as many towels as he could. He didn’t have a clue how many he needed. But he knew that Aaron needed to know. Rushing back downstairs to find Vic taking off Liv’s trousers he threw the towels to the floor by his sister and grabbed his phone to call Aaron.

“Rob? I’m sorta busy.”

“Aaron you have to get here now! The baby’s coming.”

“What?! Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Because me and Vic just found Liv at the Woolpack alone. It’s coming.”

“The Woolpack?”

“Yes! Now hurry!”

He hung up and slammed his phone down into the table and took Liv’s hand as she let out a scream if horrific pain. 

“I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can!” Robert told her firmly lay and squeezed her hand. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

“I can see the baby’s head.” Vic told the two of them. “Come Liv. Push.”

Taking a deep breath, Liv used all the energy that she had left and pushed as hard as possible. With Robert and Vic telling her how good she was doing and to carry on Liv managed to do it. The baby was born and all Liv could do was take a massive breath of relief. 

“It’s a boy!” 

Everyone smiled, all happy that the baby had been born. Liv mainly after the hours of hell she had just endured. Everything was great. Until they realised one thing. There was no crying. 

“Why isn’t he crying?” Liv panicked. “Is he ok?”

Quickly Vic grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby in it. She had seen shows when this had happened and sorta knew some of the things that she had to do. Gently she patted its back and then after a few nerve racking minutes he cried. 

Everyone gasped with joy when hearing the loud cries. Carefully Vic gave the baby to Liv and congratulated her. 

“Liv! Robert!”

Aaron sprinted into the room panicking. He almost fell over if it wasn’t for the sofa. When seeing the baby and all four smiles he couldn’t help but smile too. Robert moved from his place to let Aaron kneel there and took his sister’s hand.

“Is the baby alright?”

“Yeah he’s fine.” Robert sighed and walked back out to the front of the Woolpack when hearing an ambulance. 

“It’s a boy.” Liv muttered to her brother, making him even more happy. “His name is Danny.”

“That’s a great name sis. I’m proud of you.”


	3. You should be ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv being a mum. The good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that this chapter should focus on the good and bad if being a teen mum. I chose one thing for each side of it and I hope you enjoy. Please give me ideas on what can happen and I hope you enjoy!

Not even a week old and Liv was already an amazing mother. Not to her though. At first she had doubts about being able to raise a child with the childhood she had. She refused to let her child have the same horrible experience. And that made her think that she want good enough. That she was not fit to be a mother. Liv hated the feeling and thought it was true. On some days she struggled to sleep because she was so worried that something might happen in the middle of the night to her baby. Like he’d stop breathing or have a seizure. Anything really. And on those nights you couldn’t find her nowhere except sitting in front of her baby’s cot. Singing a gentle lullaby. While watching him sleep peacefully. The girl loved her baby more than anything immediately after he was born. After all the pain that she had to go through by herself because she was stuck in the back room of a pub, all alone. And in the back of her mind she always had a negative thought about herself being a mum.

‘You’re not good enough! You don’t know how to be a good mum! He deserves better than you!’

And people did notice. But rarely. Aaron and Robert had seen her acting strange with him a few times. They’d never realised how much hate she had against herself. And how scared she was that she want good enough. They both knew as a fact that Liv was an amazing mum. But making her realised that would be a challenge. Because Liv was like Aaron. No matter how many times someone tells you that they love you or that you deserve to be happy you can’t believe them. It just feels so wrong. 

-

The one night when Aaron and Robert came home after a date night to find Liv, curled up in a ball, fast asleep on the sofa with the baby right in front of her, both fast asleep. It was a sight that could melt your heart in a matter of seconds. Carefully and quietly Aaron took a photo. Thinking that it would be a funny thing to have in the future. Robert laughed as he did so. Then Aaron gently lifted his sister into his arms in a bridal style manner and carried her to her bedroom. Robert followed with the baby. They both laid them down in their beds and too a moment to enjoy the moment. 

“She’s exhausted.” Aaron muttered as he and Robert stood by the door. 

“Yeah looks like it. But she’s been amazing and Danny couldn’t have a better mum.” 

They smiled at each other for a moment before pressing their lips on the others. Both loving the moment more than anything. 

“You think we should put a baby monitor in our room for the night?” Aaron pulled himself away to ask.

“Seriously? You had to ruin the moment?” 

“I didn’t want to forget. You know what I’m like.”

“Yes I do. And I think that’s a good idea.”

Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, Aaron snuck back into the room and pulled out a sore baby monitor from one of Liv’s cupboards. The only reason they kept it in her room was just in case something like this happened. Both of them weren’t sure what Liv would be like as a mom. But they knew that she’d overwork herself and be too tired to be able to wake up when her baby’s crying because he’s hungry or needs a nappy change. 

“Got it?”

“Yeah.”

The pair went to their room after Robert called Diane to see how Seb was. The little one had been staying over with either Diane or Vic a lot more now that there was another baby to deal with. It wasn’t a permanent thing, just until all three of them were able to look after two babies instead of just a one. Robert knew how tough it is looking after a baby and he knew that he couldn’t expect Liv to look after two. And Diane didn’t mind it at all. She adored Seb and loved to look after him. It reminded the woman of her younger years and where she had little kids. 

‘They grow up far too quickly.’ 

That was the phrase that Diane would always say to Liv whenever they saw each other. It started to get annoying for Liv though. Because now the teen could guess almost exactly when the phrase would be said.

-

When Liv was finally fully charged up after that night and Aaron and Robert had to take turns to go to Danny, Chas had an idea to help Liv feel more comfortable talking her baby boy out. Liv was always a little nervous about the looks that she’d get from people in the village and kids at school. But it wasn’t strange. Chas and Charity knew what it was like, to feel self conscious. And that was why Chas was so determined to help Liv feel more comfortable taking Danny to the pub or to the park. Liv did do that but not a lot. Usually just after the last school bus passed by. And even though none of the parents in the park made any harsh comments about her, it was different in the Woolpack. 

One night when there was a Dingle celebration that Chas had planned. Mainly for Sarah and Debbi. It was definitely needed though, after all the drama that had happened recently. And Chas also saw it as a way for Liv to get use to going out with a baby. 

“I think he’s smiling at ya.” Liv said in a sweet and gentle voice when noticing the little smile that Danny had in his face. She was sitting in the booth farthest from the door with Belle. 

“That’s cute. You’re really good with him you know.“

“Uh... thanks.” There was a moment of awkward silence between the two as they both tried to think of something to start a conversation. “So how are things with Wingles and that?” 

“Good. Lachlan’s actually meeting up with a investor now. That’s why he isn't here.” The older girl said withs soft smile.

“What are you two talking about then?” Robert asked as he walked over and sat down by Liv after she scooted over to make room for him and Seb. 

“Nothing really.” Belle answered. She looked over at the entrance when hearing Zak say Lachlan’s name. He didn’t look good and Belle thought it best to investigate the situation. Being the curious girl she was. 

“So how you feeling? You know being out with the baby.” 

“It’s weird. But so far so good.”

“You know that you shouldn’t feel embarrassed or anything about being so young. There are plenty of people that have kids at your same, some younger. You don't have to hide in the corner.”

A smile grew across the teens face. “Thanks.” She sighed and went over to sit with Aaron and Robert at the bar after giving Faith Danny after she begged to. 

The day was great mostly. But it got ruined by a random stranger that didn’t know when to shut his mouth. He was for sure old fashioned. Just by the way he acted and treated people. Liv sat at the bar with Danny on her lap. A smile on her face to complete her look while Charity was behind the bar. After the incident she hadn’t been trusted to work alone at the bar as much and this was her chance to redeem herself.

“I bet you that he’ll have your cheek when he’s older.” Charity said to Liv whole pouring a pint for the man. After giving it to him she went straight back to Liv and praise the baby. 

Liv enjoyed every second of it. Not the attention but the fact that people weren’t judging her. And were just admiring her baby. But that soon changed. In the corner of her eye Liv saw a disgust look on the elderly man’s face. And wasn’t afraid to call him out. “Can I help you or are you just going to give me a dirty look for the hell of it?” She said loudly causing Charity to turn and face the man.

“You should be ashamed of yourself you. People like you always end up in the streets.” 

Immediately everyone turned to the fight that was about to start after hearing those hurtful words leave the strangers mouth. He wasn’t a regular everyone could tell that. Liv could feel tears prickling down her cheeks. It hurt to hear those words more than anything. Especially when she as already doubting herself. 

“Oi!” Aaron rushed up to the man with a death stare on his face. He was ready to pin the man up against the wall and beat him he was so angry. “You better do one now.”

“Why should I? That girl should be ashamed of herself for what’s she’s done. That’s child’s probably not safe with her. I bet that she’s a junkie too.”

With that Aaron had to be pulled off it the man by Cain and Robert. All three of them wanted to hit the man but Cain and Robert knew that it wouldn’t make things any better. Aaron in the other side didn’t care. 

“Get out now before I call the police.” Chas yelled out as she grabbed her phone and glared at him.

“Fine. And don’t expect an apologies from me. Especially not to a girl like her.” 

“Just get out now!” Robert demands in a threatening tone and pointed to the door. 

The man grabbed his coat and left the building with a glare in his eyes that only made everyone even more disgusted. 

Tears began to stream down the girls cheeks after hearing the disgusting and painful words that left that random man’s mouth. The Woolpack was completely silent for moment and it only broke when Aaron said her name. But immediately she just stormed to the back room with Danny in her arms and tears clearly visible. 

“Liv wait!” 

Aaron and Robert rushed to to her as quick as they could, both furious with the stranger that had to so horrible. They both could have hurt him for what he said. That Liv should be ashamed of herself for being a mum. 

“Liv don’t listen to him. He’s wrong!” 

“Really Aaron? Cause he sounded right to me. I mean look at me. I can’t give him the life threat he deserves. I couldn't even get through my GCSE’s, how am I suppose to give him a home?”

Slowly Robert tried to take her arm to help comfort her. “You have us to help you.”

“But that’s the thing Robert! I can’t just expect you to pay for him and me. He’s my baby, not yours.” Liv snapped, pushing Robert away from her harshly. 

“Liv you can give him a home. You’re a great mum and everybody knows it, and so will he when he’s older. And you’re just getting back on your feet after having a baby. You can get a job soon and before you know you’ll be able to have your own house and life. But for now you’re stuck with us.”

There was a moment of silence as a small smile grew on Liv’s face even though she tried not to. Watching her tears away with her sleeve with in hand while holding Danny in other, Aaron and Robert slowly pulled her into a group. Showing her that she as worthy of having Danny. Showing that they were proud of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert worry about Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to finish this story and I’d love some ideas as long as they’re happy if that’s ok. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ever since the downright horrible man decided to open his mouth even though everyone wanted it to be shut Liv was determined to be the best that she could. Refused to let what he said be true, but instead the complete opposite. But sometimes she worked too hard, and was too hard on herself even. Refusing to eat her lunch because she had to feed Danny first and then forgot about it. Or wouldn’t go to bed because Danny wouldn’t sleep. It worried her brothers slightly, but neither one of them told their little sister their worries, knowing that it only end with her arguing and defending herself even though she didn’t need to. They focused on her mental health as well as her physical when with her, watching to see if she was dizzy, not talking normal, looking pale. Aaron had confided in his uncle about the girl many times, not wanting to stress his mum out or anyone else because most of them had drama going on, the only reason that Cain was who he confided to was because the older man forced him to after seeing how worried he was while working at the garage. 

“I mean, ever since that guy said those things at the pub Liv won’t take care of herself anymore, it’s always the baby first. I understand that but it’s getting serious. I know what it’s like having a baby because of Seb. But Liv’s taking it to another level. She won’t sleep some nights because she thinks that he’ll will wake up any second. Or eat. I don’t know what to do, she’s his mum and I understand that but if she carries on like this, it won’t be long until something bad happens.”

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Cain asked, pointing the obvious. He was busy working on a car while doing so. 

“Because everyone knows what she’s like Cain. She’ll argue with us and then it’ll be worse. I know what Liv’s like.” Aaron answered, and then let out a sigh.

“Pass me the spanner.”

Aaron quickly did as Cain asked, searching the spare toolbox calmly while Cain stood there with his arm out and had flat. When feeling the rusty equipments his hand he simply just gripped it and carried on working on the car. “Listen. Just give her a bit of time. You said it yourself, it’s because of that random bloke. She’s probably just going through a little phase. Liv just wants to show that bloke is wrong..” He told Aaron calmly, stopping for a few seconds through it because he was focused on the car.

“No, I know that. But she’s really taken it seriously. She doesn’t leave the house unless it’s to go to the shop. My mum says it’s because she wants to show she’s good enough and that it’ll fade like you did.”

“Then why are you still going on about it then?“

“Because I think it’s more than just wanting to prove a point. I think she’s scared about what me and Rob think of her. I know it sounds stupid-“

“It doesn’t. I get what you mean.” Cain spoke softly while wiping his hands on his overall when finishing the car. “Why don’t you let me speak to her.”

“She barely knows ya.” Aaron exclaimed confusedly. His face showed the same expression too.

“Yeah but maybe that’s a good thing.” The man huffed. “Maybe she’s worried about what you all will think of her because she cares about you. She doesn’t know me really so she won’t be worried about what I think of her. Sarah’s the same.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

-

Gabby watched as Liv lifted Danny up into the air, like he was a rocket or something. The brunette remembered people doing it to her when she was a little kid. And she also remembered living for it. The feeling of being in the air, nothing pulling your feet on to the ground. It could be magical if you had the creativity to ignore the person holding you up. They were the thing that kept you safe up there. But nobody ever thinks about it unless you’re in danger. Nobody ever appreciates the thing that keeps them safe until it’s gone. Never. It was only while watching Liv that Gabby realised that. It made her think, about her friend. She had always been one of the main people that she could confide into. About anything, no matter how stupid it was. When they first became friends it was about Lachlan and being forced to move out of Home Farm, then Jacob and all of that drama that was complete stupidity most of the time. And there was also everything to do with Ashley and his dementia. Even though Liv wasn’t there when he died she talked to her over Skype almost every day possible. It was her chance to let the tears escape without letting her mum or Laurel or Arthur see her. And now Liv had Danny to look after. And Gabby wanted to be there for her now. It was her turn. 

“You’re so good with him.” Gabby smiled. Watching the even bigger one on the little boy’s face grow more each second, a sight that Liv adored.

“Thanks.” Liv slowly placed her baby back into his crib, letting him snuggle into his blue blanket and quickly go to sleep. Liv sat down beside her friend, noticing the smile on her face for the first time. “You didn’t need to say that you know.”

“I’m saying it because I have to. I’m saying it because it’s true. And you don’t believe it no mater how many times people tell you. I mean, come on Liv. You look like a zombie, your tan’s gone, and you haven’t eaten ever since this morning and it’s almost tea time.”

“Well I’ve been busy looking after him haven’t I?” She defended herself in a overreactive way. Taking a quick look at Danny, proving Gabby’s point without even realising.

“You literally just put him in there a second ago. He can’t get out. Just chill for a moment will you?” The girl grunted one frustrated tone.

“Be quiet. You’ll wake him.”

“He’s fine Liv. Look at him.” There was a pause of silence as Gabby pointed at the baby, making Liv see how fast asleep he was. “He can survive a little noise.”

“Well I don’t think I can listen to your gob for any longer. Why don’t you just get lost and leave me alone.”

“Excuse me?” Gabby scoffed.

“You heard.”

Biting on her lip to hide her frustration Gabby stood up, grabbing her coat and phone while doing so and stormed out of the Mill. “Fine.” she sighed just before closing the front door. Making a little noise that almost woke Danny up.

-

Gabby walked straight passed Robert when on her way back to Laurel’s. The annoyed, teenage look on her face told Robert that he needed to ask her what was wrong. 

Gently he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing Gabby to stop and look up at the older man silently.  
“What’s happened?” Robert asked curiously.

“What’s it got to do with you?” Gabby answers back rudely. Shrugging Robert away, making him let out a sigh of annoyance. 

“Gabby wait a minute.” He quickly told her, making the teen roll her eyes and cross her arms in a way that indicated that she was listening. “Is it Liv?”

“Why does this have to be about her?”

“Because you two were gonna hang out for the whole day, and now you look miserable. Just because we don’t really know each other it doesn’t mean that I can’t be concerned.”

“She’s being bitchy and that.”

Robert huffed, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them again.  
“Did you say anything about how she’s been lately? With Danny?”

“Should I not have? Sorry, I didn't realise." She muttered in an upset tone. Showing that she regretted it all now. 

“No, this isn’t your fault.” The man placed a comforting hand on Gabby’s shoulder for a moment. To Gabby it looked like he didn’t even acknowledge that he had done it. “Just give her some time, we all know how tough it’s been for her lately. And Liv hasn’t been sleeping lately.”

“Because of the baby?” Gabby questioned even though she knew the answer already. But the slight nod that Robert gave made her feel somewhat more confident with the answer. “Then why don’t we all look after him for a night? So she can get some sleep.”

“Oh believe me, me and Aaron have tried. On many occasions. But Liv won’t leave him. Either she’s awake all night or barely sleeps because she's so stressed. And Liv won’t let us, she always says that he’s her responsibility and she can handle it.”

“Then what do we do for now? If Liv carries on like this then it won’t be long until something really bad happens.”

As much as Robert hated to admit it, he agreed with Gabby. Sooner or later Liv would end up in hospital if she carried on being the way she was. The worry and frustration was written all over the brunette’s face. But she didn’t need to be stressed about all of it. “Don’t worry about it.” Robert soothed. “Just let her get her life back together first and then she’ll be fine. But for now please can you just try and deal with it?”

“Yeah sure.” The brunette answered kindly and then walked off, leaving Robert to carry on walking in the other direction to the shop. 

Neither one of them noticed that Caine was listening in on them the whole time. As soon as Liv was mention he was all ears. Luckily Aaron didn’t hear or he would have gotten into more of a state.

-

Liv sat on the couch, feeding Danny a bottle while in her arms. The whole place was completely silent for the first time that day. Liv loved it when it was like this. Loved the softening sounds that could be heard every once in a while, and it always gave the girl a somehow relaxing feeling. It was far better than when Danny would be having a temper tantrum or wouldn’t stop screaming just for the hell of it. Even though Liv never lost her temper with him she still hated those times more than anything. It felt like her ears were on the brink of bleeding, and everyone else was always miserable when he was crying. And Liv could always tell, which made her feel more stressed out about calming him down. 

Staring down at the little boy, Liv heard the front door open and close. Looking up to see who it was she was amazed to find that it was Cain. A person who she barely knew. “Aaron’s not here.” She said weakly, thinking hat was the reason he came in the first place.

“I know.” Cain replied as he stood at the other side of the couch that Liv was sitting on. “I came to see you.”

The sentence frazzled the teen. “Me? Why? Has something happened?” Liv asked, worry building up inside of her more and more.

“No nothing’s happened. Listen, I uh, I just wanna talk to you.”

“What about?” She asked curiously, for Cain to speak to her it had to be serious.

“About you and the baby.”

“Has Aaron put you up to this? Because if he had then tell him to kind his own business. I can look after my baby. I don’t need a babysitter!”

“No I’m saying that. Nobody is. Your brother’s just a worried about you. And I can see why. Gabby’s worried about you, and so is Robert.” Liv’s face dropped, showing how her insecurities were staring to be revealed to herself as impossible as it seemed. She had been burying them down deep for a long time. And Cain could tell easily, he had seen this all with Aaron. Liv was like his twin when you got to know her properly. “Liv you can't lie to yourself. You haven’t been sleeping because you’re so wound up about Danny. You look sick, and nobody had seen you eat unless you’ve been forced to for almost a week. If you carry on like this then you’ll end up in hospital like our Sarah.”

”What has this got to do with her? I’m not Sarah!”

“Will you just stop ignoring what’s right in front of you?! Liv I’m not having a laugh!” Cain snapped, causing Liv to begin to finally see sense. Seeing how worried people were about her just made the guilt grow. “What would Aaron and Rob do without ya? Hey. Do you want your son to grow up without his mum?”

“No of course not.” Liv answered as quick as she could. Danny didn’t have a dad already, Liv as going to make sure that she was always there for him. She knew how it felt to not be wanted or loved after all. 

“Then start acting like it! Or he will. You’re Aaron’s world, he would be lost if you left him. So would Rob, and Chas. She loves you like her own. She’s already loosing one baby, what would Chas do if she lost you too?”

“Ok I get it!”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Just, please, stop it.”

“Why should I? You haven’t eaten when Aaron asks you to.”

“Because I have a baby to look after. I actually want to be a good mum unlike mine.”

Cain took a moment to think. He never thought that this could all be about Liv’s mum. He knew nothing about the woman except for the fact that she was a junkie. That was how Aaron described her at least. And also some other very detailed words that aren’t child friendly at all. He didn’t think that anybody would have thought about that. And he was right as far as he was concerned. Aaron and Robert too.

“Is this because of your mum?” He asked in a mutter. He knew the answer straight when seeing the insecurity on Liv’s face appear more and more. It took her a couple of seconds to give him a weak nod of conferment. “I know that I don’t know a single thing about your mum, and what she was like to you. But you don’t need to try and prove anything. Everyone already knows that you’re a good mum. I’ve heard people saying it more than you would think. And that’s why you need to look yourself too. If you got ill then you wouldn’t be able to look after Danny and then you’d get yourself in a mess. And it looks like your halfway there.”

“I don’t get why Aaron likes you so much.” Liv answered back sharply, trying to hide her worries even though they were out.

“I don’t know either. But then again, he likes people like Sudgen around.” The older man said back to her in the same manner that she had just used.

“Too shay.”

“Will you just to talk him? Aaron. He just needs to know that you’re not gonna put yourself in a coffin. And so do I surprisingly.”

“Yeah fine. I’ll talk to him later when he gets home. Rob too.”


	5. Finale chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you alll enjoyed this story. I’m staring to get back on my feet again now that everything is ok. Enjoy the last chapter!

Aaron found Liv in her bedroom later on that day. With Robert at a meeting for a bit Aaron had a chance to talk to his sister alone .She was busying herself with Danny like she always does. The teen didn’t even notice Aaron sit down by her on her bed. He had a smile on his face that Liv secretly loved. It said to her that he was either happy or proud. And both of this emotions at great to feel. 

“Can we talk? I know that Cain talked to you earlier.” He told her in a weak and almost like mutter.

“Yeah sure. I’m about to put him in his cot so be quiet would ya?” Liv asked him back. Smiling when he gave her a nod. 

As Aaron made himself comfortable on the bed, he also watched as Liv lies Danny down with slight nervousness when she sat back down. He knew that it was difficult for her to not keep her eyes on him all the time. To Liv it was like he could be dead in the next second. And even though Aaron loved that she was loving of her child unlike her mother was, he hated the fact that she felt like she needed to prove herself constantly. 

“He’ll be ok you know?” Aaron soothed to his sister. “I can see him from here so you don’t have to worry. I’ve been looking after Seb for ages now. So I know when something is wrong.”

“Thanks. I just can’t help it. It’s like an addiction or something. I know it sounds stupid.”

“It doesn’t.” Aaron interrupted. “I know what it feels like to want to prove yourself. I was the same when Seb first moved in. I just wanted to prove to Robert that I could be a good parent to him.”

“Yeah but you are a good dad. Everyone says so. And that guy was right about me. I just thought that if I could prove him wrong-“

“-He was wrong Liv. Everyone knows that you are a great mum. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone. I’ve heard people talking about how brave you are to do this all by yourself. Bernice has told me in person that you should be proud of yourself.”

Liv’s eyebrows furrowed with shock. “Bernice? Seriously? The person who hates me the most?” She asked amazed. Aaron gave her a big nod. “Well that’s weird. Usually she’s scowling at me.”

“Well she told me that you’re doing amazing for your age and that you should be proud of yourself. She also said something about a spa day thing with Gabby.”

“Well I’ll think about that. Might actually help me out with this whole, obsession.” The girl muttered in a joking manner. 

“It’s not an obsession. You’re just stressed and overwhelmed.”

There was a short pause as Aaron debated in what to say next. Cain had explained everything to him but the man still wanted to hear Liv say it herself. It would mean a lot more to him than her explaining her feelings after he calls her out in them. 

“Was there more to it?” He finally managed to get out. Liv had her head turned to Danny for a moment but it turned to face him immediately after he spoke.

“What do you mean?” Liv questioned confused.

“Did someone else say something or were you trying to prove yourself to me? I don’t know. But did anything else happen?” 

Liv slowly battled on her mind on what to and not to say to her brother. She hated it when she was forced to open up. But in Liv’s mind she felt like it was her only option and would make everything better. 

“Not really.” She breathes weakly. Aaron waited for her to go on, he didn’t know if she was planning to but he needed more than that. “It’s just... I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be like my mum.”

Aaron’s heart broke slightly. He hated that that was worrying Liv. She felt like she was already a bad mum all because of who her mum was, and what she was like. “You’re a great mum Liv. Ok? Believe me.”

“But That doesn’t mean that I’ll be the best mum in the world. It’s in my blood. My mum was a alcoholic and a junkie. So was my Nan. I never really felt safe. I want my baby to grow up feeling safe and loved. I don’t want Danny to have to look after me. I want him to have a family, but that’s the only thing I can’t give him.”

“What are you talking about? He’s got you and me and Seb and Robert. The Dingles and Sugdens are his family. And he won’t be able to get rid of them. Wether he likes it or not. And I won’t be leaving him. He’s my nephew and I want to there for him.“ 

A small and thanking smile grew on Liv’s face. Stroking her hair behind her ear she turned back at Danny when hearing him make a small and muffled noise. He was happy but Liv still couldn’t help but worry. Aaron sighed as he quickly squeezed her hand tightly to distract her. Something hat Liv liked but never admitted.

“You know that you can ask me or Rob for help right? Anything at all and we’ll be there. I won’t let him down, I promise.”

Aaron opened his arms and indicated a hug, which Liv game him. He held his sister in his arms and she leaned against him, relaxing for the first time in so long. Barely any seconds later she was almost asleep. And Aaron could tell by her heavy breathing. He stroked her hair gentler and gentler each second as he slowly laid Liv down on her bed and tucked her in. She was completely out and there wasn’t a chance that she’d be waking up through the night. 

“Night sis.” He whispered after kissing her forehead gently and walking over to Danny. “Let’s be quiet tonight so your mummy can get some sleep yeah?” 

Quietly Aaron lifted the baby out of his cot and carried him into his room. Seb was away for the night so his cot was empty. Which was perfect. He laid him down, glad that he didn’t wake up at all and snuck back downstairs to watch a movie. 

-

Later on Robert came home to find Aaron asleep on he couch. He had a blanket over him. And was holding the tv remote on his hand. It was a wonder that the thing didn’t fall out of his hand from the position that it was in. Carefully Robert kneeled down and took the remote, after turning the tv off he gave Aaron a quick nudge.

“Hey.” The blonde whispered sweetly when seeing He other man’s eyes blink open.

“Heya. You just get home?” Aaron sighed as he stretched. He was still tired. 

“Yeah.” There was a short pause as Robert noticed how tired Aaron really way. “Did you talk to Liv?”

“Yeah.”

“And...?”

“Everything’s fine now.” He sat himself up to stop himself from falling asleep again. Rubbing his eyes, Aaron carried on speaking. “She wanted to prove herself. And I told her that she didn’t need to and that she was a good mum. But I just don’t get it. I know that random guy said some hurtful things but Liv’s heard a lot worse. Why did this hurt so much more?”

““Maybe it’s because when people spoke about Gordon she didn’t love him. But we both know that Liv loves Danny more than anything. I don’t know. But I do know that it’s late, and I need sleep.”

Aaron sighed loudly, he didn’t feel like he had the energy to move from his warm and very comfortable spot. But after Robert took his hand and began to pull he managed to pull himself up. Hating the ice cold feeling that came over his body. In the corner of his eye the man could see a small smile on Robert’s face. But it wasn’t long though before he and Robert also was in their own bed and fast asleep.

-

The next day Liv was chilling at home, she had nothing to do and nobody to babysit Danny. But she didn’t really mind. The teen had a text around midday, from Gabby. 

‘Hey can I come up?’

Liv smiled as she texted her friend back. Wanting nothing more in that moment than to have some good company for a few hours until Aaron and Robert were home. The three of them had planned a movie night and Liv reluctantly agreed to let Chas have him for the night. Ever since Danny was born Chas had been showering him with cute outfits and little toys that she’d spend a fortune on. Aaron assumed it was because of what had happened to Grace. But he never said anything. Ever.

‘Sure.’

‘Cool. I’ll be up in 5.’

Gabby rushed downstairs and through the salon where Bernice was busy putting a face mask on Debbie. Sarah had insisted that she did something after everything that she’d been dealing with.

“Young lady, where do you think you’re going?” Bernice called to her before Gabby had a chance to open the door.

“To Liv’s. She’s got Danny all day and I thought she’d want some company.” The teen answered quickly.

“Alright then. But be back by teatime. I’m doing shepherd pie.”

“Ok, bye.” 

-

Gabby ended up texting her mum that she didn’t want any dinner and was going to stay with Liv until late at night. The brunette had insisted on having a movie night but after Liv insisted that she could because of the baby they’d agreed to watch a few episodes from one of their favourite shows. 

Aaron and Robert were downstairs doing their own thing with Seb while Danny was upstairs with the girls. The tv always seemed to calm him down and usually the little thing would watch whatever is on the screen. Even though he can’t understand anything. 

“Honestly, I cant believe that she dumped him. I mean is she blind?” Gabby exclaimed after they’d finished the last episode of the series. They were calling it a night. 

“I know but I think that she should be with that nerdy guy. What’s his name?” Liv replied, following Liv downstairs with Danny in her arms. 

“Can’t remember. See ya tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah, bye.”

Liv went to go back to her room until she noticed that Aaron was in the kitchen Witt a smile on his face. It was a proud looking night. 

“What?”

“I’m just proud of you.”

“For hanging out with Gabby?” She said confused. 

“No for not passing the chance to have some fun. Before you’d say no straight away. This is a big step Liv. Even if you can’t see it, me and Rob can.” Aaron said in a kind and soft voice. 

“Thanks.” 

Just as Liv was about to leave the room Aaron asked one more question, out of the blue. “What about joining a group?”

Liv looked at him, both shocked and puzzled. “What kind of group.”

“A teen mum support group. Sorry I said it wrong. It’s just a suggestion though. And Robert thought that it would help ya with Danny and everything. You’ll be able to take to someone and meet other girls like you.”

Liv was taken back by the offer. She didn’t know what to say. Yes or no? She’d never been good at opening up to people. About anything really. But seeing the look on Aaron’s face, hopeful and a tiny bit desperate. It was impossible for her to say no. 

“Yeah fine. Imma get some sleep now though. Talk about it ok the morning yeah?”

Aaron gave her a slight nod, watching as she then went to her room he let out a sigh of relief. And then pulled out his phone to do some more research about the group. 

-

“How was it?” Robert asked as he and Aaron jumped out of their chairs when seeing Liv appear. 

“Weird. But ok. I just want to get home and eat some chocolate.”

Laughing, Aaron put an arm around his sister as they began to walk to the car. “So could I. And then after you can do a dishwasher.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
